Prisoner of the Heart
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: This is the sequel to Prisoner of Shame. If you haven't read it you should before reading this. AU all human. The divorce is final, however Angelus can't let her go. There will be angst. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angelus sat alone in the dark drinking his third glass of whiskey. It had been three long months since the judge had slammed his gavel down granting the divorce. His hair was longer then usual and disheveled, however not purposely. He had quite a bit of stubble. Uncharacteristically he wore dirty sweats and an oversized t-shirt. He sat behind his desk staring at the multitude of pictures he had of his wife, no ex-wife. Angelus ran his fingers over her face over and over again wishing she were actually there.

Breaking down in sobs he remembered the only encounter he had had with her since the divorce. It had been two weeks later he had went to her house at two in the morning. Mournfully he noticed the for sale sign up in the yard. Using the key he had, he figured she did not know that, he let himself in. Slowly he made his way inside searching for her. Sadly he saw the boxes of her things stacked up in the dining room. He still remembered the moving team accompanied by the police coming in packing up her things.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs finally finding her asleep in her old bedroom. He sat down in the chair by her bed and just watched her for a long time. He couldn't believe she wasn't his anymore. Silent tears began to stream down his face. Hesitantly he reached out and began to rake his fingers through her hair. Buffy's eyes flew open as she sat up then quickly backed away from the intruder. Squinting she recognized her ex-husband immediately.

"Angelus what the hell are you doing here?," she asked disbelievingly.

"I… God Buffy I miss you so much. Please," he began to beg.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!," she began to scream.

"Please baby don't do this," he started to sob out harder.

"I'll call the police," she said as she reached for the phone.

"I'll leave just please answer me one question," he pleaded.

"Fine what?," she asked exasperated.

"Four years Buffy. Did you ever love me?," he questioned.

"Yes I did, but what you did to me was always there. Now get out and give me the damn key you have," she said holding out her hand.

"Baby please I'm so sorry… I… if I could take it back I would in a heart beat," he cried.

"You can't take it back. Now leave," she demanded one last time.

Angelus stood and made his way towards her. He placed the keys in her hand then dropped to his knees in front of her. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her sobbing into her. "I love you so much please don't do this to me," he begged over and over again. Buffy stood there amazed at how he was acting. She had never really seen Angelus break down like this before. Slowly she pried his arms from her then stepped away. "Don't make me call the police. Just leave," she said as she turned her back on him. Angelus stood then slowly made his way out of the house. He hadn't seen her since.

He'd driven by her house on more then one occasion. One day three weeks later a sold sign was slapped over the for sale sign. Angelus had nearly veered off the road and rammed right into the modest two story home. Making his way home he'd been devastated. He'd been pretty much in the same state since. Drinking himself into oblivion. He no longer went to work. He didn't call anyone nor did he visit anyone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy had finally found the perfect home for her and her unborn child. She'd moved to the outskirts of LA. Hopefully Angelus wouldn't be able to find her here. The visit he'd made to her not long ago had really unnerved her. She'd quickly sold the house and moved in with Willow until she was able to find her own home. Now three months later she had just finished unpacking the last box of her things.

She'd managed to find a part time job at a pre-school not far from her house. They were great and were willing to allow her to bring the baby with her once she was able to return to work. She hadn't told Angelus she was pregnant and she battled within herself every day if she should or not. She knew deep down that as the father he had the right to know, however she wanted to cut her ties with him. The emotional scars she still carried from her time as his captive were still present every day. She didn't know if she would ever be able to get over what he'd done to her.

Buffy let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch with a resounding plop. Looking around her new home she let out a big smile followed by raucous laughter. She was finally free of him. She had her own home in her own city. While in Sunnydale after the divorce she was always looking over her shoulder. Angelus had kidnapped her once before and she wasn't about to let it happen again. The night he'd let himself into her home she had been more scared then she'd let on. She had been more then relieved when he'd left and had immediately called Willow and went over there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angelus knew exactly where Buffy was. He knew she'd purchased a small townhouse on the outskirts of LA. He knew she had a job at the pre-school six blocks from her house. Although he himself did not go in search of her he had hired somebody to tail her for him. Looking at the recent report tears sprang forth in his eyes. More then likely she was pregnant and with his child. However, she had yet to tell him. He wondered if she would ever tell him. Picking up a picture he saw his love with Willow looking at an ultrasound picture. The looks on their faces were pure happiness. Slamming his fist down on his deck he quickly grabbed the nearest bottle of liquid fire and downed it. Doyle watched silently as he sat in front of the man.

"It may not be my place Angelus, but maybe the lass would take you back if you weren't a raging alcoholic," Doyle offered.

"You're right it isn't your place. What goes on between me and Buffy does not concern you," Angelus gritted out.

"Hey hey now calm down. So you want me to continue tailing her?," Doyle asked.

"Yes find out everything you can about the doctor she's seeing as well. See if you can't find a nursing assistant low on cash. I want to know everything about the health of my child… we lost one before… it was difficult for her," he explained his voice filled with sorrow.

"Why don't you talk to the lass," Doyle tried one more time.

"Damn it Doyle you get paid well so just do your damn job," Angelus said slamming his fist down on the desk causing a glass to tumble over the edge breaking in the process.

"Alright I'll see in you in a few days," Doyle said as he stood and left the darkened office.

Angelus leaned back in his chair closing his eyes as he took in several deep breaths. He had nearly fallen asleep when his phone began to ring. Groaning he picked up giving a gruff greeting into the phone. Quickly he changed his tune when he realized it was Dawn.

"Hey Dawnie," he said lightly into the phone.

"Hey Angel what have you been up to?," Dawn asked.

"Nothing much… I've been better," he admitted.

"Well I had a question to ask you," Dawn baited.

"Shoot," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well summer break is coming up and I was wondering if I could stay with you? Maybe intern at your law firm?," she asked hopefully.

"What about your sister?," he asked.

"What about her? I don't want to stay with her," she admitted angrily.

"Dawn don't be mad at your sister. She loves you," Angelus explained.

"Well I thought she loved you too," Dawn said.

"Me too Dawn… me too," Angelus sadly said.

"Well come on can I or not?," she whined.

"Yes you can, but you have to see your sister too. Make sure she's alright for me?," he asked hopefully.

"Deal. Thank you so much. Love ya bro. I'll call you before I come out," she said.

"Alright I love you too Dawn," he said into the phone before hanging up.

Angelus stood up and stretched his limbs. Groaning as he caught his reflection in the mirror he figured he was due for a shower. Angelus was very pleased that he would have Dawn as an unknowing spy. He knew Buffy had never told anyone about what had happened four years ago. He was confident that while she may tell her closest friend that she would not divulge that information to Dawn. Buffy was not vindictive in the least bit and she knew the special relationship Dawn shared with Angelus. Making his way to the bathroom Angelus began to think of how he could bring Buffy back into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

*set 3 monts after first chapter

Chapter 2

Dawn walked into the large mansion dropping her purse and keys as on a nearby table as she went in search of Angelus. She knew he slept either in his office or one of the guest rooms. She had caught him coming out of his old bedroom once and his eyes had been red rimmed so she quickly ducked into the bathroom. Making her way upstairs she walked into the office to find Angelus slumbering on the couch in his office.

Angelus awoke to Dawn shaking him awake. She'd been staying with him for a month and had just gotten back from visiting Buffy. Quickly he sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes. Dawn smirked then sat down on the chair across from him.

"How was she?," he asked quickly.

"She's doing good," Dawn said not revealing much.

"I need more then that Dawn," Angelus said a hint of irritation lacing his voice.

"Alright calm down. She's doing really good, but uh, I… she told me not to tell you, but I think it's wrong so I'm just going to say it… She's pregnant," Dawn said quickly.

"How far along?," he asked.

"Six months and with a girl," Dawn explained.

"I see. She doesn't want me to know? Is she ever planning on telling me?," he asked.

"I don't know… she wouldn't tell me why she didn't want to tell you," Dawn revealed.

"Don't worry she'll never know you told me," Angelus promised.

"Well I think someone needs to take a shower and shave. We've got plans tonight remember," she said as she stood up.

"I think someone called me three times over the weekend to remind me," he laughed.

"Just making sure you remembered," Dawn said as she left the room.

Angelus made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the movie he'd promised to take Dawn to. He was glad to have someone else here in this big old house. The loneliness and silence was starting to drive him insane. However, now their was plenty of noise. Whether it be from Dawn's loud music or television blaring or from her and her friends taking advantage of the large in ground pool.

Angelus turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray of water. He couldn't stop thinking about Dawn and her easy betrayal of her sister. Dawn didn't know that he already knew about Buffy's pregnancy. However he found it unnerving that she would so easily go against her sister's wishes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy had been a nervous wreck ever since her sister left earlier in the morning. She was half expecting Angelus to come barging in demanding to know about the baby. Dawn had pressed as to why she didn't want him to know, but Buffy had refused to tell her citing that it was personal. Dawn had said she wouldn't tell, but something about the way her sister had said it left her wondering.

Willow had been wondering Buffy's reasoning behind not telling Angelus as well. The divorce was final and she didn't think Buffy to be the type of person to keep her child from its father. She respected Buffy's wish not to talk about it front of her sister, but she wanted to know.

"So Buffy exactly why don't you want Angelus to know?," Willow pressed.

"It's complicated Wills," was all Buffy offered.

"Well I've got a few hours before I need to head back and I won't run off and tell Angelus," Willow reasoned.

Buffy took a deep breath. She didn't know if she would be able to tell her friend. She had never told anyone about what had happened. Willow saw the look of fear and panic cross over her friends face.

"Buffy is this about that time you ran away?," Willow pressed.

"I… uh… oh god… yes," she finally admitted.

"Just take your time and tell me about it," Willow offered.

"I didn't run away Wills… Angelus he… he kidnapped me," she said finally admitting the dark secret that had clouded her marriage for four years.

"He kept me locked on the third floor of the house and he… he… he did things to me," she said breaking down into sobs at the memories flooding her.

"Buffy I knew you didn't run away," Willow said as she pulled her friend into an embrace.

"He only let me out because of Mom. She was dying and Dawn was going to be put into foster care. I had no choice but to stay with him to keep Dawnie," Buffy continued.

"Oh God Buffy I couldn't imagine," Willow said gasping.

"Then I found out I was pregnant and he wanted to get married. I couldn't say no," Buffy admitted.

"I can't imagine how the last four years of marriage were for you," Willow said.

"Actually after the first few months they were fine. I mean Angelus went to counseling and he never touched me again. But I never got over it Wills. We didn't talk about it. I just don't know if I can trust him," Buffy admitted.

"I understand Buffy and if you don't want him to know then I fully support you," Willow said as she hugged her friend once again.

Long after Willow had said goodbye Buffy sat dazed on the couch. She didn't know how she felt about the private matters she had divulged to her closest friend. Quickly she wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't let what had happened to her control her life now. Taking a deep breathe she stood determined to begin the rest of her life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angelus and Dawn had just finished at the theatre. They began to walk towards the car, but Angelus stopped them at the ice cream shop. "How about a Sunday?," he asked hopefully. Dawn shrugged then followed him into the shop. Both gave their orders then sat down at a corner booth. Angelus needed to talk to Dawn and he figured a public venue would be best.

"So Dawn I really appreciate you keeping tabs on your sister," he began.

"No problem," Dawn said as she took a bite of her Sunday.

"It's just that if your sister asks you not to tell me something I think you should listen to her," Angelus continued.

"Hey I was just trying to help you out," Dawn said defensively.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it. It's just that you need to show your sister some respect," Angelus admitted.

"But you have the right to know," Dawn objected.

"We're not arguing that point. Look your sister needs you more now then ever. She's having a child alone and she needs all the love and support possible," Angelus explained.

"Well she wouldn't have to have or raise a child alone. I just don't get why you two got divorced in the first place," Dawn said exasperated.

"I know, but it was your sister's decision. Just treat her better for me?," he asked.

"Alright fine I won't break her confidence again," Dawn promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the big void in updates. I had family in from out of state. Hopefull I will be getting those updates up more often. Well thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing.

Chapter 3

Lately Buffy had an odd sensation that she was being followed. Slowly looking around her she noticed the same man she'd noticed earlier in the week. Setting the baby clothes back on the wrack she briskly walked his way. The man pretended not to notice her as he buried his face in the newspaper he had been using to be inconspicuous. However, that obviously did not work this time.

"How much is he paying you?," Buffy asked pointedly as she crossed her arms over her expanding belly.

"Excuse me miss?," he said in his Irish accent.

"Don't pretend you don't know what and who I'm talking about," Buffy said her anger rising.

"I'm sorry miss, but I've no idea what you're speaking of," the man continued feigning ignorance.

"Angelus!," she nearly screamed, but then lowered her voice as she sat down, "look I don't doubt he's paying you a lot of money. There is no way I can afford to pay you, but I'm sure the police would have something to say about a man following a pregnant woman around," Buffy threatened.

"Look Miss I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what your speaking of," Doyle said continuing his charade.

"Just tell him to leave me be. I'm finally free and I'd like it to stay that way. If I see you again I will go to the police," she said then stood and made her way out of the mall.

Doyle sat smiling to himself. The lass sure did have some fire in her. He would just have to tell Angelus that he couldn't follow the poor girl anymore. He doubted it would go over well so he would take the cowards way out. He'd call him and let him know that his services were now ending. Sipping the last of his coffee he then folded up the paper and left the mall.

Buffy made her way home anger rising in her every second. She wondered if he would ever leave her alone. She had half a mind to call Angelus and demand that he leave her alone. However, she figured that would just give him some sort of false hope. Pulling into the garage she made her way inside. Stopping as she became short of breath she leaned on the door jamb until she was able to catch her breath. This baby was taking a lot out of her. Making her way inside she decided to take a nap.

Angelus was furious as he slammed down the phone as evidence. Doyle was ending his services and no longer following Buffy. He'd said any other job he would be willing to take on, but he could no longer follow the lass. Angelus had pressed him as to why, but Doyle had no answer for him. Angelus figured he would just have to find someone else. Leaning in his chair he took a deep breath then shut his eyes welcoming the darkness. Angelus was just relieved that Dawn would be visiting her this weekend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy had been experiencing more shortness of breath lately. She'd also been experiencing dizzy spells as well as overwhelming fatigue. She figured she needed to call her doctor. Making a mental note to call once she'd finished at the pre-school. Buffy absolutely loved working at the pre-school. She loved the children and that it gave her something to do during the day. Smiling she made her way into the center to be greeted by screaming children.

Most of the morning had gone by uneventfully. She broke up a few fights here and there between bickering children. Read for story time and now was putting the older ones down for their naps. Once she finished that she stood up and became instantly dizzy. Grabbing her head she tried to steady herself, but found herself falling to the floor.

Buffy awoke in an unfamiliar place. Opening her eyes and clearing the fuzziness that clouded her mind she realized she was in the hospital. Quickly she brought her hands down to her stomach. Feeling a small kick she let out sigh of relief. Searching for the call button she found it and pressed it several times. Finally a nurse rushed into the room.

"Your awake," the nurse said a hint of irritation lacing her voice.

"What happened? Why am I here?," Buffy questioned.

"You passed out dear. Now the doctor will be in here in a little while," the nurse assured.

"No I need to get out of here now," Buffy said a little alarmed.

"Your sister should be here anytime now. She said it would take two hours to get here," the woman explained.

"How long have I been here?," she asked.

"Just about two hours now," she said.

"And the baby is alright?," Buffy asked concerned.

"The doctor will be in soon," the nurse said then left the room.

Buffy really hated hospitals and she just wanted to leave. Frustrated she laid back down and waited for the doctor. Dawn arrived just before the doctor. They'd had just enough time to hug when the doctor walked into the room. Dawn perched on the edge of the bed holding her sisters hand reassuringly.

"Well Miss Summers first off the baby if fine," he said relieving the sister's fears.

"So can I leave now?," Buffy asked ready to flee.

"Have you been experiencing a lot of dizziness and fainting spells?," he asked.

"Dizziness, shortness of breath, and fatigue, but this is the first time I fainted," Buffy explained.

"We ran some tests, but the results have all come back normal. Except your blood pressure was kind of high. I'm going to have to say you stay here for a few days for observation," the doctor informed the young girl.

"No I'd rather go home. I'll see my own doctor tomorrow," Buffy said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to discharge yourself," the doctor said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angelus had finally decided to go into his office. He hadn't really gone in since the divorced except on a few occasions. Making his way in he decided to check and see how Dawn was doing. Finding her cubicle he was confused when he didn't see her there.

"Hey you where is Dawn Summers?," asked.

"You ran out of here a few hours ago. Something about her sister and the hospital," the girl said.

"Shit!," he yelled as he pulled out his cell phone and left the office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn grabbed her cell phone and went out into the hallway. Quickly she flipped it open and breathed out hello.

"Dawn is Buffy alright?," he asked panicked.

"Yeah she's alright, but the doctors want her to stay for a few days," Dawn explained.

"Well what happened?," he asked.

"She fainted at work. I guess she's been having dizziness, shortness of breath, and fatigue," Dawn explained.

"The baby…," he said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"The baby is fine," Dawn said relieving his fears.

"Good I don 't think she could handle another loss," Angelus explained.

"Look I better get back in there you know how Buffy hates hospitals," Dawn said.

"Yeah look I'll see what I can do. Which hospital are you at?," he asked.

"LA County," Dawn said before hanging up.

Dawn made her way back into her sister's room. Buffy was back to sleep already. Looking at her she did look a little sickly. She was paler then normal and she had bags under her eyes. Sitting down she sat and watched her sister. Nearly an hour later the doctor came back in and gently shook the young woman awake.

"Well Miss Summers we are letting you go home. However you are on strict bed rest and you will have a nurse 24 hours a day 7 days a week. I've spoken to your doctor and she will do home visits until you are taken off bed rest," the doctor explained.

"Wait where do I get a nurse?," she asked.

"We've already found you one," the doctor explained.

"Okay but who is paying for this? I mean I doubt my insurance will," she explained.

"It has been taken care of. The nurse will be in shortly to discharge you," the doctor said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy was now safely at home tucked into bed. Her nurse was staying across the hall in a guest bedroom. She had asked several times who was paying for all this, but all she got was that it had been taken care of. Buffy had a sinking feeling in her gut that she knew exactly who had orchestrated it all. Dawn had quickly left as soon as Buffy was settled claiming she had to be to work the next day. However, Buffy knew the real reason was she didn't want to answer her questions.

Dawn walked into the mansion dropping her purse and keys on the table beside the door. Almost immediately Angelus was there questions streaming out of his mouth. Dawn held up her hand halting him as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed her self a glass of water and a couple of aspirin as Angelus stood by helplessly.

"Dawn just tell me what is going on already," Angelus demanded.

"She's out of the hospital apparently somebody paid for in home care… I wonder who it was?," Dawn asked feigning ignorance.

"You know it was me. She hates hospitals and I couldn't let her stay if I could help it," Angelus admitted.

"That was very thoughtful of you. You should call her," Dawn said.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Angelus said dejectedly.

"Well I think she knows it was you," Dawn offered.

"Is she okay?," he asked.

"For the most part… they've got her on bed rest… she did look a little worse for the ware," Dawn explained.

"Just keep me updated. Take all the days off you want to go see her," Angelus offered.

"Days off…," she started to interject.

"Paid days off. You could call it working for me exclusively. I want to know of any changes or developments," Angelus explained.

"Fine whatever, I'm going to bed," Dawn said as she left the kitchen.

Angelus made his way up to his office. Sitting down he instinctively reached for the bottle of whiskey, but quickly stopped himself. He needed to stay sober just in case there were any problems with Buffy. Glancing at the phone he contemplated calling Buffy. Reaching for the phone he rested his hand on it. He couldn't believe how nervous making one simple phone call was making him. Slowly he lifted it and dialed her number. It rang several times before he heard her familiar voice. Numerous times he heard her say hello then the familiar click of the phone hanging up. Putting the phone back on the receiver he decided that a phone call just wouldn't do.

Buffy lay in bed flipping lazily through the channels. She was so bored and desperately wanted out of bed. However, she knew for the health of her baby that she would just have to deal. Dawn had called and said she had gotten time off work and would be coming to stay for a while. At least she would have some company besides the nurse. Turning the television off she opted for a book instead. She had read a few chapters when her nurse came in to check her vitals.

"You're doctor called and said she would come by tomorrow for a check up," the nurse explained.

"How long do you think this whole bed rest thing is going to last?," she asked.

"Not sure, something you will have to ask your doctor," the nurse revealed.

"I'm just so bored," Buffy said exasperated.

"Take it all in there won't be much rest after the little one comes," the nurse said as she laughed a little.

"I guess your right. I'm going to take a nap," she said once the nurse was done.

"Alright I'll have lunch for you when you wake. You want me to turn guests away?," she asked.

"No… no… guest are fine. I'm only napping out of boredom," Buffy laughed.

The nurse chuckled as she turned and left the room. Buffy snuggled into her pillow and was soon snoring softly. Dawn arrived a short while later. Popping her head in she smiled as she saw her sister sleeping. She made herself comfortable in the unoccupied guest room and introduced herself to the nurse. Soon she was finished unpacking and made her way down to the kitchen. Searching threw the cabinets she was dismayed to find nothing suitable to eat. Shrugging she grabbed her keys and made her way out to her car to go to the market. Stopping she peered across the street and chuckled at what she saw. Stowing across the street she snuck up on the unsuspecting person.

"Whatchya doin'?," she asked in a sing song voice.

"Damn it Dawn did you have to sneak up on me like that?," Angelus asked.

"Well of course, bro, but seriously why are you parked out in front of my sister's house? A bit stalkerish," laughed Dawn.

"I was worried… went to get something to eat… next thing I knew I was here," he explained dejectedly.

"Well I was just going to the market. Why don't you go see her?," Dawn asked.

"She doesn't want to see me," he said.

"Well I doubt it will go over well if she finds out you are camped out in front of her house. Besides she's sleeping and you know Buffy's dead to the world when she's sleeping," Dawn explained.

"Maybe I'll just peek in at her, but I won't wake her," he said.

"Whatever, I wish you guys could just work this all out," Dawn said.

"Me too Dawnie, me too," Angelus said as he shook his head sadly.

"Well I'm going to the store. Want anything?," she asked.

"No I'm fine, thanks Dawn."

"Go see her," she called over her shoulder as she walked to her car.

Angelus watched as she left. He peered over at the modest townhouse. He knew his love was in there and he so wanted to see her, smell her, touch her. Getting out of the car he had made up his mind. He made his way to the door and was dismayed when he found it locked. He stood there for several minutes debating whether to knock or not. He did not want to risk waking her and turned on his heel to go back to his car. Suddenly the door opened and smiling older lady was standing there.

"You've come to see the patient?," she asked as she walked outside fully.

"Um… yes, but her sister said she was sleeping," Angelus explained.

"Yes, but she said out of pure boredom and not to turn away guests," the nurse said as she walked several feet to the side and pulled out a cigarette.

"I'll go up and see her, thank you," he said as he went inside.

Silently he stowed up the stairs. He found her room and slowly opened the door. Peeking his head in he saw she was indeed asleep. Smiling to himself he tiptoed in and sat down in a chair by her bed. She lay on her side clutching a pillow to her. He could make out her large belly under the blankets. Tentatively he reached out and laid his hand upon her protruding stomach. Tears pricked his eyes at the thought that his baby lay nestled protectively in her womb. He looked up at her face and noted she looked good besides the slight bags under her eyes. Probably due to the stress of the situation.

Her soft, silky blonde hair was tied back. How he wished she'd left it free so he could run his fingers through it. He felt his heart aching at the thought that they were no longer married. It nearly broke at the thought that she did not want him to know about their baby. He reached up and quickly dashed away a few tears that had managed to escape. He watched her for nearly 20 minutes as her chest rose and fell. The small little sounds that escaped her mouth every so often caused him to smile. Finally he stood and feathered a light kiss to the top of her head before quickly fleeing the house.

Buffy woke stretching her arms above her head. The room felt strange to her. She looked around and did not notice anything out of place. Shaking the thoughts from her head she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Dawn arrived soon after and joined her with some junk food. The nurse had scowled upon seeing the younger sister scarfing down pizza and soda. She brought Buffy some soup and sandwiches. "No junk food for you," she'd warned as she walked out. Buffy watched her sister eating the pizza.

"Come on just one bite Dawnie," she pleaded.

"No way you heard the nurse," Dawn laughed.

"One bite won't hurt," Buffy whined.

"Maybe night except you know one bight turns into several then before you know it a whole pizza's disappeared," Dawn argued as she closed the box.

"Fine whatever," Buffy said as she crossed her arms over her chest in mock anger.

"No more junk food in front of the grumpy sister," Dawn laughed.

Dawn reached over and hugged her sister. She squeezed her gently then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you Buffy," Dawn said as she finally let go. Buffy looked at her quizzically, "I love you too." The sisters stared at each other for several minutes. Dawn admitted that she had been angry with her sister over the whole divorce issue, but she did not know what she would do without her sister in her life. She was thankful she was alright and just hoped there was nothing serious wrong. Looking at the clock she noticed it was nearly 10 pm. "You get some rest sis. I'll see you in the morning. Night," Dawn said. Buffy flipped the TV and said goodnight as well. She still had this odd feeling that something was out of place in her room. The air was different somehow.


End file.
